fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Isabelle
A day without laughter is a day wasted. ~Charlie Chaplin Overview Isabelle is an energetic, audacious, and adventerous girl. She is extremely social and talkative. However, she is constantly getting into trouble wherever she goes. She is extremely tenacious, and will try to solve things out, no matter what the costs are. However, she will do just about anything to get what she wants and will acheive it herself. Despite being energetic and cheerful on the outside, she is quite power-hungry on the inside and extremely competitive, especially in school and sports. She tends to be the leader in things and enjoys it. Personal/School Life Isabelle grew up in a competitive and athletic family. Her dad played on his high school's varsity soccer team for all 4 years, and her mom participated as a sprinter and mid-distance runner on her high school's track team. Isabelle and her siblings are always competing to see who is the most athletic. Isabelle plays volleyball and runs for her high school's track team as a sprinter. She used to play basketball, but she quit, since she also wanted to focus on her academics at the same time. Besides being a highschool athlete, Isabelle is very studious and always strives to be the best in any of her classes and on the track/court. She is a straight A student, with a diverse schedule. Currently, she is enrolled in these courses: American Government AP, Precalculus G/T, English 10 G/T, Chemistry G/T, Art II G/T, Spanish III Honors and Computer Science 3 AP. Seemingly smart, Isabelle actually said that time management was a big challenge for her, and she ends up procrastinating schoolwork 50% of the time, but she still makes an A for the most part. She wants to get a degree in computer science and become a project manager. Orderz Papa's Pizzeria * 5 pepperonis, left * 5 onions, right * 5 sausages, everywhere * Cooked for 15 minutes Papa's Burgeria/Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * WD patty * Cheese/Pepperjack Cheese * Lettuce/Bacon * Cheese/Onion Ring * Awesome Sauce (HD) * Top Bun Papa's Burgeria to Go! * Top Bun * WD Patty * Jalapenos * Pepperjack Cheese * Fried Egg * PJ Cheese * Bottom Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hot Sauce * Loco Mystery Sauce * Fajita Peppers * Nacho Cheese * Cheese * Steak * Soft Shell Papa's Freezeria/Freezeria HD * Creameo, Cookie, Gummy Onion or Cookie, Hazelnut Swizzle, Wafer Wedge (HD) * Shaved Mints * Chocolate Chips * Chocolate Whipped Cream * Chunky Blend * Cookie Dough or Fudge Brownie/ Mint or RV Syrup * Medium Cup Papa's Freezeria To Go TBA Papa's Pancakeria * Large Choco Milk * Butter x2 * Bacon FT * Bacon FT * French Toast with Bacon Papa's Wingeria/Wingeria HD * Awesome Sauce, Zesty Pesto * 4 Cheese Cubes, Right * 4 French Fries, Right * 4 Buffalo Strips, Left * 4 Atomic Strips, Left Papa's Hot Doggeria * L Chocolate Popcorn, L Hyper Green * Loco Mystery Sauce * Cheese * Bacon * Cheese * Bacon * Cheddarwurst * Pretzel Bun Papa's Cupcakeria Valentines: * Liner D * Zebra Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Teal Frosting ** Watermelon Drizzle ** Choco Strawberry ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Choco Strawberry * Cupcake 2: ** Mocha Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Chocolate Strawberry ** Nutty Butter Cup St. Pat's: * Liner D * Zebra Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Teal Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Shaved Mints ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Mint Bar ** Chocolate Coin * Cupcake 2: ** Mocha Frosting Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Mint Bar ** Nutty Butter Cup Easter: * Liner B * Zebra Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Teal Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Jelly Bears ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Nutty Butter Cup * Cupcake 2: ** Mocha Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Tulip Cookie ** Nutty Butter Cup Onion Fest: * Liner C * Zebra Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Teal Frosting ** PB Drizzle ** Sour Balls ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Gummy Onion ** Nutty Butter Cup * Cupcake 2: ** Mocha Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Gobstopper ** Nutty Butter Cup Summer Luau: * Liner B * Zebra Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Teal Frosting ** Honey Drizzle ** Tropical Charms ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Gummy Pineapple ** Nutty Butter Cup * Cupcake 2: ** Mocha Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Umbrella ** Nutty Butter Cup Starlight Jubilee: * Liner D * Zebra Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Teal Frosting ** Powsicle Drizzle ** Creameo Bits ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Candy Rocket ** Nutty Butter Cup * Cupcake 2: ** Mocha Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Nutty Butter Cup ** White Chocolate Star ** Nutty Butter Cup Baseball Season: * Liner C * Zebra Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Teal Frosting ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Creameo Bits ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Nutty Butter Cup * Cupcake 2: ** Mocha Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Popcron ** Pretzel Bat Pirate Season: * Liner B * Zebra Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Teal Frosting ** Blueberry Wave Drizzle ** Cannon Ball Gum ** Anchor Cookie ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Anchor Cookie * Cupcake 2: ** Mocha Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Gummy Kraken ** Nutty Butter Cup Halloween: * Liner D * Zebra Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Teal Frosting ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Spooky Sprinkles ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Nutty Butter Cup * Cupcake 2: ** Mocha Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Jack O Lantern ** Nutty Butter Cup Thanksgiving: * Liner D * Zebra Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Teal Frosting ** PP Drizzle ** AL Sprinkles ** Feather Cookie ** Choco Acorn ** Harvest Stripe Cookie * Cupcake 2: ** Mocha Frosting ** PP Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Harvest Stripe Cookie ** Choco Acorn ** Harvest Stripe Cookie Christmas: * Liner C * Zebra Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Teal Frosting ** SC Drizzle ** Crushed Candy Canes ** Tree Cookie ** Candy Present ** Tree Cookie * Cupcake 2: ** Mocha Frosting ** SC Drizzle ** Candy Cane Crushed ** Tree Cookie ** NBC ** Gingerbread Man New Years: * Liner C * Zebra Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Teal Frosting ** X Drizzle ** Stache Sprinkles ** NY Topper ** NBC ** Streamer * Cupcake 2: ** Mocha Frosting ** X Drizzle ** Creameo Bits ** NBC ** Candle ** NBC Papa's Pastaria TBA Papa's Donuteria TBA Papa Louie Arcade Fighter Skill: Double Jump Unlocked in the Fudge Rapids Weapon: KitKat shooter, rapid melee, triple shooting range Trivia *Hates sudden scares/noises, ESPECIALLY when a friend jumps up behind her on surprise. *A huge fan of Divergent *Would be part of the Dauntless faction...or DIVERGENT *there's an error in papa's donuteria her hair is brown filpline had to fix this error Category:Girls Category:Users Category:Customers Created by MIC Category:Characters Category:People with Brown Hair Category:Closers Category:Wingeria Category:Hotdoggeria Category:Pancakeria Category:Burgeria Category:Burgeria Ipad Category:Burgeria To Go! Category:Pizzeria Category:Taco Mia! Category:Cupcakeria Category:Pastaria Category:Ppl who are never Absent Category:Freezeria Category:Donuteria Category:Users As Customers Category:Freezeria to Go! Category:Pizzeria To Go Category:Real Life Customers Category:I Customers